


The Price of Insanity

by butterfleyes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfleyes/pseuds/butterfleyes
Summary: What if Lusamine lashed out at the player after her defeat in Ultra Space?What if Lillie intervened... at a grave cost?





	1. Act I

"No! Impossible!"

Lusamine stared in shock and disbelief at the [hero/heroine] as [he/she] withdrew [his/her] Pokémon, with a look of stern determination on [his/her] face.

She had been defeated. Everything was ruined.

As she stared, the psuedo-beast started to become enraged. She gritted her teeth harshly, growling as she reared her tentacles. "Why, you little--!"

In the heat of the moment, Lillie watched in fearful anticipation. She had an intensifying horrible feeling in her gut. Something bad was going to happen. She just knew it.

Lusamine rose menacingly, looming over the [hero/heroine], then finally screamed in rage as she lunged at [him/her].

" _Watch out!_ " Lillie cried, shoving the [hero/heroine] out of the way, just as the tentacles closed in.

There was a loud, piercing squelch.

The [hero/heroine] was laying on the floor, groaning from the impact. [He/she] looked over [his/her] shoulder, and saw something that made [his/her] eyes widen in horror.

There was Lillie, hanging off of a tentacle, impaled by its claws. Blood seeped through her clothes and dripped from her mouth, as her face was frozen in shock.  
"Gh...uh-uh-uh..."

The tentacle thrusted her down, landing her on her back. Her eyes drooped shut as she struggled to breathe.

" _No!_ " the [hero/heroine] shouted, trying to get up, but couldn't find the strength.

Suddenly, there was a loud, echoing [roar/screech]. Lusamine looked up and saw [Solgaleo/Lunala] angrily lunging towards her. Its body glowed as it charged up an attack, and it blasted her with an intense beam of energy. Lusamine was sent flying back, the energy somehow forcefully unfusing her from the Nihilego, and she fell on her back unconscious.

Moments later, Gladion and Hau, accompanied by Silvally, arrived at the scene.  
"Guys! What happened?!" Hau cried, "We heard a big commotion out here!"  
He looked out. "Oh, no."  
Gladion followed his gaze, and saw Lillie's critically injured, bloodied body laying on the ground. His eyes widened in horror.  
" _Lillie!_ " he shouted, rushing to her side. He dropped down onto his knees and held her upright. Silvally went and stood beside them, looking down at Lillie with a concerned frown.  
"Lillie?" he called to her, shaking her.  
She did not respond.  
"Lillie!" he called to her again, shaking her harder, with Silvally gently nudging her head with its nose.  
This time, Lillie's eyes weakly fluttered open. With blurry vision, she saw her brother's face.  
"G...Gla...di..." she struggled to say.  
"Shhh..." he whispered gently, "It's okay... I'm here now... I've got you..."  
He held her close, pressing his free hand against her wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
[Solgaleo/Lunala] approached them, observing its badly hurt "mommy", and made a sad moan. It looked at Gladion, who met its gaze, both of them terrified for Lillie's life.

Meanwhile, Lusamine, now exorcised of the Ultra Beasts' influence, groaned as she regained consciousness. She woozily sat up, rubbing her throbbing head. She had no recollection of what had happened ever since she was afflicted with those maddening neurotoxins.  
With all of what's left of her strength, she stood up, making a great effort to keep her balance. She then looked around, attempting to register her surroundings.

When she saw the scene unfolding before her, she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Lillie--her beloved daughter--laid dying in her brother's arms as he desperately tried to save her, while [Solgaleo/Lunala] and Silvally observed the two kids sadly.

"Gladion...?" Lusamine called softly.

He heard the sound of his mother's voice and looked up at her. She gazed upon her son, whom she hasn't seen in what seemed like forever--as herself. Her eyes were soft and sad.

She looked down at Lillie, who laid unconscious and limp, her blood staining her brother's hand. Her eyes saddened even more.

"Lillie..." she whispered.

She looked back at Gladion, who met her gaze once more.  
As he looked upon the woman he called "Mother", he realized what had happened. His face began to harden.

Lusamine slowly began to approach.

" ** _Get back, you monster!!!_** " Gladion shouted. [Solgaleo/Lunala] and Silvally turned to look at her, glaring angrily.

Lusamine jolted to a stop, surprised at her son's words. "Gladion, I--"

" ** _I said get back!!!_** " Gladion shouted again. " ** _Stay away from her!!!_** "  
[Solgaleo/Lunala] shielded the two kids with its [body/wings], baring its teeth at her, while Silvally leaped into a protective stance in front of them, lowering its head and growling at her.

Lusamine stumbled back, as if she had been slapped. She looked at Gladion, who was giving her a freezing-cold, tear-filled death glare, his breath broken and his body trembling, as he cradled Lillie in his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

"I... I don't understand... what did I do...?" Lusamine uttered in saddened confusion.

"You hurt my sister." Gladion replied in a low, dark, shaky tone.

A look of shock and horror came upon Lusamine's face. "No... no... it can't be..."  
She couldn't believe it.  
She hurt her baby girl.  
Lusamine dropped to her knees, frozen in horror of her actions.

Meanwhile, Hau went to go help the [hero/heroine].  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I think so..." said the [hero/heroine].  
"Here, lemme give you a hand." said Hau, helping the [hero/heroine] to [his/her] feet.  
"Thanks." said the [hero/heroine]. Hau grinned.

"Guys! I need help over here!" Gladion called.  
Hau and the [hero/heroine] rushed  to him.  
"What's the matter?" the [hero/heroine] asked.  
"She's losing too much blood! We need to get her to a hospital, ASAP!" Gladion said in a frantic voice, quickly taking off his hoodie and using it to help stop Lillie's bleeding.  
Lillie slowly regained a little consciousness, looking at her brother weakly.  
"Gladion...?" she mumbled.  
"Yes, Lillie?" Gladion answered softly.  
"Am I... going to die...?" she asked woozily.  
"No no no, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you help. Everything will be okay. Just-just stay with me..."  
Lillie's consciousness slowly faded, as her brother began rocking her, burying his face into her hair.

"Come on, Lillie... stay with me... stay with me..."

Guzma entered, stopping to observe the scene with his hands on his hips. Hau and the [hero/heroine] were frantically fumbling around in their bags for anything they could use to help stop Lillie's bleeding until they could get her proper medical attention.  
"Darn it, I can't find anything!" Hau cried.  
"Look harder!" Gladion snapped. He was overcome with worry for Lillie. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his baby sister, after all they've been through.  
As Hau and the [hero/heroine] continued searching, Gladion continued cradling his sister, pressing his hoodie to her wounds, and mumbling "Stay with me... stay with me..." over and over.

Guzma looked over at Lusamine, who met his gaze. He went "tsk, tsk, tsk" as he shook his head.

Lusamine sat there, still as a statue.

She did this.

She did all of this.

Her eyes began to water, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Suddenly, more Nihilego appeared, surrounding them. Then the walls began to rumble.  
"We have to go! Now!" Gladion shouted. He turned to [Solgaleo/Lunala]. "Get us out of here!"  
[Solgaleo/Lunala] nodded in understanding and began to teleport them. They all began to fade in and out as it happened. Lusamine, too, much to her surprise. She thought it hated her for what she did to Lillie.  
Maybe it thought that, despite everything, this is what Lillie would've wanted.  
But even so, she could never forget her son's unforgiving words.

Before they completely disappeared, Gladion looked at his sister. She was still unconscious, and her body began to feel cold, raising the urgency to save her. He hugged her tightly, and just like that, they all vanished from the wretched Ultra Space.

"Stay with me, Lillie... stay with me..."


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes successfully escape Ultra Space, but time is running out for Lillie.
> 
> Can they save her in time?

The wind softly howled around the Altar of the [Sunne/Moone]. The atmosphere was unsettlingly calm, as if it were bracing itself for what was coming.

Suddenly, a portal appeared at the summit of the Altar. First came [Solgaleo/Lunala], then everyone else in the party. Gladion was still fervently tending to Lillie. A sour feeling grew in his stomach as he smelled the blood soaking his jacket--but at least most of it was dried.

"Now what do we do?" Hau asked, "The Pokémon Center is too far away, and we're running out of time!"

"Not if we take my Charizard Glide!" the [hero/heroine] interjected, "I can get her there in a jiffy!" Even though [he/she] spoke in a chipper, upbeat tone, it was clearly disguising the worry and guilt that [he/she] felt.

Gladion looked conflicted for a moment, but said "Okay."

The [hero/heroine] grinned, and made contact with their Charizard through the Ride Pager. Once the Charizard arrived, the [hero/heroine] ran up to it.

"We have a medical emergency!" [he/she] said, pointing to Lillie, "Take us to the nearest Pokémon Center, please!"

The Charizard nodded in response.

After the [hero/heroine] geared up and climbed on the Charizard's back, the Charizard turned to Gladion and reached its arms out for Lillie. With only a moment's hesitation, Gladion picked Lillie up--pressing her arms against the jacket covering her--and lifted her towards the Charizard's reach.

"We're counting on you." he muttered.

As the [hero/heroine] and Charizard whisked Lillie away, Gladion watched them in worried silence. He hopped onto his Silvally's back, turning his head towards the remaining party. 

"Let's go!"

~~~

Lillie woke up to a blurry, near-blinding light. After her eyes regained focus, she found herself lying in some sort of bed, with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. She noticed that her hair was no longer in a ponytail, nor was she wearing the clothes that she had earlier, instead wearing a light aqua hospital blouse with matching shorts. She also noticed that she was connected to an array of machines, that ambiently beeped around her.

Weak and a little dizzy, Lillie tried to sit up. She felt a dull soreness in her torso, and lifted up the side of her shirt to find that it was dressed with thick gauze wrappings, slightly stained with dried blood.

_Wha... What happened?_

Suddenly, Nurse Joy entered the room.  
"Oh, you're awake!" she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Ah..." Lillie trailed off, "Tired, confused, and really sore?"

"That's alright, it's normal." said Nurse Joy, smiling.

"Um... am I... at the Pokémon Center?" Lillie asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy affirmed, "You were brought here with severe impalement wounds in your abdominal region, and you had already lost one-and-a-half pints of blood. It was a miracle you survived."

Lillie squinted her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, you have a few guests in the waiting room." said Nurse Joy, "Are you ready to see them?"

"Wait... guests?" Lillie asked.  
She thought for a moment, then said "Yes. I'm ready."

Nurse Joy bowed, and began heading toward the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part was kind of short. It's supposed to be more of an "intermission" before the grand finale.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make a "what-if" scenario where Lusamine mortally wounds Lillie and that Hau and Gladion were present in the Ultra Space event. Damn it, Lusamine, why you gotta act so cray-cray?


End file.
